


Who did this?

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Hunter x Hunter Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Slight Protective Gon Freecs, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: A pang dug itself into his heart, the flower that had bloomed in his chest years ago drove its thorns into his flesh, heart giving a painful squeeze. Yes, best friends.Sadly they were nothing more.“Y-Yeah, best friends.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Who did this?

Killua’s blood boiled as he marched his way down the hallway, eyes glaring at anyone who got in his way to his destination. 

Near the end of his calculus class he had heard a group of the guys in the back laugh about how they heard some guys had gotten into the fight in the locker room earlier this period. Killua didn’t mind their overly loud conversation until it clicked in his head. 

A fight in the locker room. This period.

Gon was in the gym this period. 

Killua narrowed his eyes at the math sheet resting innocently on the desk. What if something happened to Gon? Maybe he was alright, but he could be impulsive in the worst scenarios. He forced himself to just grit his teeth and bare the last few minutes of math. They had history together next anyway. 

So here he was now in the hallway rushing his way through the annoyingly large amount of people pushing in the other direction. Killua shoved the last few out of the way and opened the classroom door in a calm rage. 

There better not be a scratch on him. 

Ice blue eyes narrowed in on their target; the large purple and black bruise blooming on Gon’s face told him his answer.

Killua tried to keep himself from bursting out of that classroom and slashing the idiot who would even dare to hurt the most perfect human here. Absolute lunatics is what they are. 

Killua sat backwards on the desk in front of Gon, who is currently occupying himself by doodling in a notebook on his desk. The silver-haired teen frowned. 

“Gon.” 

The dark haired teen looked up at his friend, eyes widening and raising a hand to cover his face. Tch, as if Killua didn’t already see it. He’s not stupid. 

A pale hand moved his sun kissed one out of the way and thumbed over the bruised skin. “Who did this?” He asked quietly, eyes glinting into a dangerous hue. Gon sucked in a breath, “A-Ah well, you know, practice sometimes gets a little vio-” 

Killua gave a cold stare, eyes twitching as his unoccupied hand dug it’s nails into the palm to draw out dark blood. He could care less about his hand if it keeps him from instantly killing someone on the spot, if only for Gon’s sake. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Gon.” He hissed as a pained look twisted on his face at the sight of the bruise. Just thinking about the person who inflicted this is sickening. Who could hurt sunshine incarnate? The light of his life, the brightest and cutest boy in school who would glow in the moonlight and outshine the sun in the mornings. 

The one person who kept him sane was hurt, yeah, okay, he probably will kill someone. 

Gon let out a shaky sigh, honey brown eyes diverting away from Killua’s. “I-it...well, it was just some guy in gym class.” He started, tanned hand rubbing at the back of his neck sadly. “He...well, most of them were making fun of Killua and I just-I lost it. I hit them first and then they repaid the favor.”

Killua’s eyes softened. This boy was too pure and kind for Killua to have in his life. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know? I don’t care about what they say.” Killua responded back fondly, eyes stinging from the overwhelming happy feeling blooming in his chest. God, Gon made his heart race too much for him to think clearly during every situation.

Gon gave him a sheepish smile, “I know- but...I just wanted to defend you for once. You always do it for me.” 

Killua hummed and ruffled his hair, honey brown eyes flickering with happiness at the physical affection. “Just don’t do it again, alright? I’d hate to break our promise about me not sending someone to their grave.” 

The sun kissed teen laughed and leaned his head against Killua’s hand with a soft smile. “I promise I won’t.” 

Killua gave a small smile in return, “Thank you, Gon.”

Gon beamed happily, “You’re my best friend, Killua! I’d do anything for you!” 

A pang dug itself into his heart, the flower that had bloomed in his chest years ago dug its thorns into his flesh, heart giving a painful squeeze. Yes, best friends. 

Sadly they would be nothing more. 

“Y-Yeah, best friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Killugon one shot- I hope I’m not too out of character but I just thought this was a cute idea. I hope you liked it!


End file.
